A Girl Thing
by crearealidad
Summary: It must have been the desert heat...


Pairing: Angela/Brennan, Booth

Spoilers: set just after 'The Skull in the Desert'

Summary: It had to be all that desert heat

Author's Note: Written for the bitesize_bones Anon Kink Meme livejournal.

Prompt found at the end of the fic

The first time he caught them, he turned around and left the Jeffersonian so quickly that by the time he reached his SUV, he was certain that he had imagined it. It had to be all that desert heat. It was probably just a hug. Sure, Angela was one of those artisty, free-spirited, sexually liberated women, but he wasn't blind. He'd seen Angela looking at men in a way that made it crystal clear just how quickly she'd devour them. And Brennan? There'd been that Pete guy, but mostly Brennan was all work.

But before he even made it home, he found his mind replaying the exchanges between the two women, and their seemingly natural closeness, especially during the time in New Mexico. The way Brennan had spoken with Angela, comforted her, the small touches... Several times he added it up in his head, only to dismiss it again, chaulking it up to friendship. A "girl" thing.

Nearly a month passed and things seemed to have returned to normal. He hadn't thought about the embrace he'd witnessed since that night. But now, as he stepped out of Wong Foo's he immediately spotted the two women across the street, their bodies nearly concealed behind a corner. They'd excused themselves twenty minutes earlier when Brennan had insisted that she had to get back to lab, but there was no mistaking things this time: Brennan was backed up against the brick wall of the building with Angela's lithe form leaning towards her. He watched as Angela's hand touched the side of Brennan's face, realizing that Angela's other hand was pinning the other woman's hands above her head.

As Angela's hand slipped lower, cupping Brennan breast, he caught the faint sound of Brennan's voice whispering her friend's name and quickly turned away. He even managed to take a few steps up the street towards his car when he heard a sharp intake of breath and then Angela's huskier tone whispering, "Bren, you definitely need to wear this skirt more often."

He felt his own excitement rise at the teasing sounds and found himself turning to look once more, finding that Angela's hand had now found its way under Brennan's skirt and her head had tilted to the side, clearly exploring the skin of Brennan's neck and shoulders. His throat went dry as he watched Angela push the professional gray jacket from her friend's shoulders, exposing the pale skin to the dim light of the Georgetown street.

Taking a deep breath, he fought to control his breathing as he watched Brennan's hips begin to move against Angela's hand, her head tilting back as Angela whispered something teasingly against her shoulders. Suddenly, Brennan drew in a deep breath and wrestled her hands free, bringing them to Angela's shoulders and pushing her back just enough to meet her eyes. Booth watched, hypnotized, his heart racing as Brennan licked her lips before bring them Angela's with a quick, fiercely passionate kiss. Momentarily startled, Angela let out a soft whimper and Booth felt his erection beginning to stir just as the activity abruptly ended. The two women glanced around for a moment, whispering before Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and lead her to the car parked there on the curb.

Before he could take account of the situation, the two women were in the car and even from here he could see the wicked grin on Angela's face and Brennan's flushed arousal as Angela started up the car. Somehow, he managed to turn away, making the last few strides to his SUV in only seconds. He watched Angela take off and before he could over think it, he found himself following her through the streets of DC.

As they drove, he nearly turned off the trail several times, chastising himself for following them without their knowledge. Just what did he think he was going to do? Confront them? Interrupt them? Walk in and ask to join them? Each thought seemed ridiculous and yet he found himself matching them turn for turn, not taking any care to hide the fact that he was following them. They seemed to be oblivious to the black SUV tailing them so closely anyway. Angela pulled her car into a short drive and Booth watched as the two women moved quickly out of the car and went around the back of the house.

He was almost relieved when he realized that Angela must live in the apartment on the back of the house because there was no sign of light that he could see from across the street. He had no idea what he was doing here, this was their private business. Get out of here while you can, he thought, pressing a foot down on the break, fully intending to put the car back into gear and drive off. But out of the corner of his eye he caught the flickering on of a light at the back of the house and could see the light pouring out into the backyard. Before he could think, he found himself carefully opening the door, grabbing his keys and creeping his way around the back of the house, carefully avoiding the light amongst the shrubs and trees that lined the yard.

Minutes later, he was staring in through windows of what looked like a sun room. The small space was dimly lit, but he could see a desk strewn with art supplies and Brennan leaning against the arm of a futon style couch. His eyes searched the other windows on the house, looking for Angela when she emerged through a door back into the sun room.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetie," he heard her say, suddenly realizing that he could clearly hear Angela's soft voice even from his hiding place at the back of the yard. Crouching down, he felt his pants tighten against his already uncomfortable erection as Brennan stepped away from the couch and directly into a kiss. He shifted awkwardly, once again wondering what he was doing here as he watched Angela's hands taking possession of Brennan's breasts, first cupping, then teasing at her nipples as they kissed. Brennan was being pushed back with each rocking of their bodies until she was leaning against a wall, her hands first exploring her friend's back, then sliding under her thin printed blouse. When Angela suddenly broke from the kiss, arching into Brennan's hands, a rough cry came from both women and everything paused.

Swallowing hard, he froze, realizing that his hands had drifted down to his slacks. He watched, wide eyed as Brennan met her friends eyes and he could almost feel her arousal as she then pressed Angela back slightly, sliding her eyes hungrily down her friend's form to her hips. Her eyes seemed to focus there and Booth felt himself beginning to ache with excitement at the intensity of her gaze. Something was going on here and whatever it was, Brennan's excitement was clearly in overdrive as she began unabashadly licking her lips as she managed to drag her eyes back up to Angela's cocky grin. The two women spoke softly for a moment and he watched as Angela took Brennan's hand, slowly guiding it down the the front of her pants, then pressed Brennan's hand against herself.

He couldn't catch his breath as he realized that Brennan's hand was molding around something in Angela's pants. His cock twitched and he had to shift once again, praying that they hadn't heard him out here. He watched Brennan eagerly stroke at whatever it was that Angela had in her pants as Angela one more pressed her against the wall, kissing her way down Brennan's neck and chest, unbuttoning her blue blouse as she went. Brennan was forced to stop stroking as Angela pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and began licking and nipping at Brennan's breast. Even in the dim light he could see the flush of her skin and he swore he had to some how be downwind because he thought that he could even smell the musky scent of them.

Brennan's head fell back as Angela continued moving down her body, licking and sucking at her ribs and stomach as she worked the fly on Brennan's slacks open, then pushed them down to the floor. The sight was incredible, her pale skin against the dark blue bra and panties, her body arching back against the wall as Angela pressed one palm against Brennan's crotch, then slowly stood up, her other hand gliding along Brennan's skin until they were both standing once more. The swirl of discomfort and arousal had Booth's head swimming as he watched, knowing that he should go, but he went no where. The image before him left his head dizzy and once Angela stepped back to peel off her own shirt, his fingers were scrambling to unfasten his own pants. By the time Angela had removed the top and her bra, he had his cock in his hand and he was already begining to tease himself as Brennan suddenly grinned, clutching her friend to her and rocking her hips against her.

He almost couldn't hold in his gasp of surprise as Angela suddenly tensed, her hands quickly skimming up Brennan's arms to her shoulders. Taking a slight step back, Angela forced a not unwilling Brennan to kneel down. His hand tightened around his cock as he watched in awe as Angela's hand combed up into Brennan hair, pulling Brennan against the front of her pants, pressing her cheek against whatever she was hiding. For a moment, his eyes closed and he imagined Brennan in front of him, nuzzling her face against his erection. His body tightened at the sensation and when he opened his eyes, he found Angela's eyes closed, her hips pressing eagerly against Brennan, who had brought her hands up to stroke Angela's thighs.

Then Brennan's hand were creeping up and her face pulled back slightly as she unfastened the button on her friends pants, then dragging down the zipper. As soon as Brennan began easing Angela's pants down, he realized what she had been hiding. The black straps of a harness lined her hips and the dildo protruded strangely from the front. He had to strangle back the moan that nearly escaped him as Brennan rose back up from removing the pants and put her hand on the dildo, her head tilting up to look at Angela.

The realization that Brennan was about to suck the dildo had his hand moving quickly, roughly pumping his cock as he watched the two women, both breathing heavily and watching one another, Angela's hand still wrapped in Brennan's hair. It seemed to take ages for Brennan to open her mouth and bring the dildo to her lips and it was all he could do not to scream out for her to go faster. Brennan kissed the end of the dildo first, her hand stroking the rest of the length before her tongue darted out, licking and teasing at the dildo as if it were a real cock. Booth's eyes darted up to Angela, who was watching intensely, her mouth open as she panted for breath.

As Brennan sucked the dildo into her mouth, Booth felt his own cock jolt in response. Angela's hand tightened in her friend's hair as Brennan slowly slide the dildo in and out of her mouth. Straining, Booth could almost see her tongue working as Angela's hips began to move. He realized suddenly that Brennan had slid her free hand between her friend's thighs, most likely working her fingers under the harness from the groan of Angela's voice. Angela's other hand had slid up her body and was now pinching at her own nipples. The soft sounds of them carried to him easily and he realized that while they were really only warming up, he was nearly ready to explode.

His whole body shook as he watched Brennan slowly draw her mouth off of the dildo. It was glistening wet from being in her mouth and he brought his own hand to his mouth, spitting on it, the gliding the wetness over his own cock in the cool night air. Before he knew what was happening, Angela had lifted her friend up off the floor and had her bent forward on the desk, her hands bracing her just above the art supplies as Angela moved around behind her, sliding Brennan's panties down to her knees roughly before kneeling down. He watched as Angela pressed her face against Brennan's slit. In minutes, Brennan was gasping, eagerly pressing her hips back against Angela's mouth. It was almost too much for Booth, as he felt his cock surging, so close to the edge. He tried to slow his pace, hold out, but his hand refused to listen.

When Angela rose once more and took the dildo in her hand, he couldn't stop himself any longer. She stepped up behind Brennan, her hand caressing Brennan's back and ass as the other guided the dildo into her friend. It started slow, but in what felt like moment he could see Angela fucking Brennan roughly, the hand that had been holding the dildo now between Brennan's legs. They rocked their hips together, Brennan pressing her ass back onto the dildo and he began stroking himself as quickly as he could, his own cum spurting out into the grass in front of him. He knows he's making noise, but he can't stop himself, his hips jerking into his hand roughly as he imagined driving into Brennan. When he was finished, he was relieved to find that neither woman seemed to have heard him. He sat there in silent shock, realizing the gravity of what he had just done. By the time he was able to get his thoughts clear, he could hear Brennan moaning her friend's name as she came, the sound clearly audible from his hiding place.

As they both stood up, turning towards one another to kiss, he managed to find his feet. He had to get out of here. What he had just witnessed had been private and the intimacy of their affection was now overwhelming in the aftermath. Zipping up his pants, he crept back through the bushes, still trying to get his breathing under control even as he climbed into his SUV. With one last glance back at the house, he started up the car and pulled off quickly, eager to put as much distance between the two women and himself as he could. There was no way that he was going to be able to face them tomorrow.

The prompt: Angela/Brennan - Booth Voyeurism


End file.
